Ceux que je suis
by Julindy
Summary: Ils étaient ceux qui l'avaient construit, ces hommes et ces femmes qui un jour ont eu leur importance dans sa vie, et sans qui il ne serait que l'ombre de celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. [Mars 2018 - Collectif Noname]


**Salut tout le monde !**

Aujourd'hui, mon premier essai sur le fandom " **Star Wars** ". J'y pensais depuis longtemps, mais j'attendais la bonne idée... L'idée, là voilà, quant à savoir si elle elle est bonne... à vous de me le dire ! Malgré le thème, c'est loin d'être aussi drama que ce que je fais d'habitude, c'est plus... nostalgique on va dire.

 **.**

Ce texte est une réponse au défi du mois de mars du Collectif Noname : **"Il s'appelait"**. Normalement, il ne doit pas y avoir de dialogue. Mais comme il faut deux personnes pour avoir un dialogue, strictement parlant, il n'y en a pas !

En réponse au défi, je dois également citer un personnage qui m'a marqué. J'aurais pu citer **Thorin** , le premier sur lequel j'ai voulu écrire. Ou **Loki** , d'où vient mon amour des analyses psychologiques et du détail de la psyché des personnages. Ou **Obi-Wan** , un personnage plus complexe qu'il n'y parait et aux multiples facettes. Mais j'ai choisi un OC, qui s'appelle **Naëlyan**. C'est en lisant son histoire que je me suis inscrite sur fanfiction il y a quatre ans, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai rencontré l'une de mes meilleures amies, et je ne serai pas la moitié de l'auteur que je suis si je n'avais pas commencé par là. Merci.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Ni les personnages, ni l'univers, ni les citations ne m'appartiennent, je ne touche pas d'argent dessus et le blabla habituel...

 **Dédicace** : Merci à MlleMau pour tous tes encouragement, c'est grâce à toi que je me suis lancée sur le fandom !

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Elle s'appelait Sanae Adaren*, mais pour lui, elle avait toujours été Nana. C'était une frozienne, l'une des rares de son espèce à vivre sur Coruscant, veillant sur les jeunes initiés comme une mère veillerait sur ses enfants. Amené très jeune au temple, sans avoir réellement connu ses parents, Nana avait longtemps été une présence constante dans sa vie. Elle s'était éteinte alors qu'il n'avait que quatre ans, et les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle étaient flous dans sa mémoire d'enfant. Mais jamais il n'avait oublié l'odeur entêtante de son parfum musqué, la douceur de sa fourrure brune, ou la tendresse avec laquelle elle essuyait ses larmes.

 _Tombe, tombe la nuit. Chante la mélodie. Dors, dors, mon tout petit. Dors, dors, oh mon Bibi. Ferme vite tes paupières, mon tout petit bébé. Il est tard et la lune est claire, la nuit vient de tomber…**_

Elle s'appelait Bant Eerin, et elle était sa meilleure amie. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui, dans les meilleurs moments, mais aussi et surtout dans les pires. Elle était la seule depuis Nana dont il tolérait les surnoms bêtifiants, même une fois devenu adulte. Elle était la seule à l'avoir suivi dans chacune de ses aventures d'enfant, même celles menant inévitablement à une punition. Elle était la seule avoir compris l'étendue de son angoisse à l'idée de ne pas devenir padawan, alors qu'approchaient ses treize ans. Des années plus tard, ce fut dans ses bras qu'il laissa couler ses larmes après la mort de Qui-Gon. Et elle fut la seule qu'il s'autorisa vraiment à pleurer après la destruction de l'Ordre, avant d'être happé malgré lui par la tornade des événements. Elle était son amie, la meilleure entre toutes, et pendant ses années d'exil sur Tatooine, jamais il ne l'oublia.

 _Je serais toujours là pour toi Bi-wa. Aujourd'hui comme hier, demain comme aujourd'hui. Toujours._

Il s'appelait Bruck Chun, et longtemps, il avait été son rival. Comme cela sonnait puéril aujourd'hui. De quelques mois son cadet, Bruck avait toujours tout fait pour l'humilier face à leurs condisciples, et le diminuer face à leurs enseignants. Au bout du compte, lui avait poursuivi ses efforts, s'efforçant d'ignorer ses incessants persiflages au lieu d'y répondre. Lui était devenu padawan, contrairement à Bruck. Et lui était vivant. Pourtant, la mort de Bruck ne l'avait pas soulagé comme il aurait pu s'y attendre. Il n'avait même pas été capable d'y être indifférent. Après tout, il n'y était pour rien, pas directement. Bruck avait choisi sa voie, et lui ne l'avait même pas effleuré de son sabre. C'était un accident. Mais avec sa mort, c'était son enfance qui était partie en fumée.

 _Bouge-toi Lourdaud-bi-wan ! Comment un empoté comme toi pourrait-il devenir un jour un chevalier jedi ?_

Il s'appelait Qui-Gon, et pendant douze ans, il avait été le centre de son univers. Il était le maitre exigeant qui lui en demandait toujours plus, mais également celui qui l'encourageait, louant ses efforts et ses réussites. Il était le jedi hors normes et au comportement atypique, comme il était le simple humain bon et profondément altruiste. Il était son dernier espoir, sa chance et sa rédemption. Tant de mots pour le décrire, tous justes, mais lui l'avait simplement considéré comme un père. Malgré ses erreurs inexcusables, telle sa défection sur Mélida/Daan, et malgré les amères déceptions envers ce mentor loin d'être parfait, comme celles qui avaient teintées leurs adieux. Il n'avait toutefois qu'un seul regret : n'avoir jamais pu lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui.

 _Tu t'améliores de jours en jours, et c'est ce qui fait ta force. Continue ainsi mon padawan._

Elle s'appelait Siri Tachi, et s'est auprès d'elle qu'il avait connu ses premiers émois d'adolescent. Soucieux, son maitre l'avait mis en garde, mais il s'était risqué à avouer à la padawan ses sentiments. Mais malgré leur réciprocité, leur idylle fut brève. Tous deux étaient trop attaché à l'ordre et à leur vocation de jedi pour y renoncer, et préférèrent sacrifier leurs sentiments sur l'autel de la raison. Ils redevinrent de simples amis, ceux qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû cesser d'être. Et même si les années passèrent sans qu'ils n'esquissent le moindre geste inconvenant, jamais il n'oublia la sensation de son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle lui souriait.

 _Nous ne pouvons pas, Obi. Ça nous détruirait._

Il s'appelait Anakin Skywalker, et pendant des années, il avait été son padawan. Mais leur relation avait très vite dépassé le simple lien de maitre à élève. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur faible différence d'âge ? Après tout, les chevaliers attendaient généralement quelques années après leur adoubement pour prendre à leur tour un padawan. Certes, il l'avait d'abord pris avec lui pour respecter les dernières volontés de son maitre. Mais rapidement, le jeune garçon s'était frayé un chemin dans son cœur, sans qu'il ne puisse ou ne veuille réellement l'en déloger. C'était comme avec Qui-Gon, mais en même temps différent. Les missions successives, les entrainements, les heures de méditation côte à côte, tout cela avait contribué à forger ce lien qui les dépassait. Force, l'attachement était prohibé pour un jedi, et le conseil réprouvait une proximité telle que la leur ! Pourtant, il ne changea rien à son attitude. Il continua à refaire régulièrement la tresse de son padawan, qu'il soupçonnait de défaire sciemment. Il continua à le veiller des nuits entières, à chaque fois que leurs missions le conduisaient à l'infirmerie du temple. Il continua à passer sa main sur son épaule, geste tendre d'encouragement ou de félicitation. Il était bien plus que son ami, il était son frère.

 _Je vous respecte infiniment maitre, vous tout comme votre enseignement, et sans doute plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Mais avouez tout de même que je suis bien meilleur pilote que vous !_

Il s'appelait Dooku, et il était le traitre. Il connaissait le côté obscur et l'avait côtoyé de près, comme avec Xanatos et Dark Maul. Mais en voyant l'ancien maitre de Qui-Gon s'y abandonner, non pas sous le coup de la colère, mais pour le simple attrait du pouvoir… Le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait en lui faisant face était la trahison. Trahison de ce séparatiste, envers une République qu'ils avaient tous deux avaient juré de défendre. Trahison de ce sith, envers les idéaux jedi en lesquels il croyait fermement. Trahison de ce maitre, envers son ancien padawan décédé, cet homme merveilleux que lui avait considéré comme un père. Et malgré la guerre, les luttes constantes et les trêves fragiles, jamais il ne pardonna cet ultime affront.

 _Qui-Gon ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur vous. Sa mort a vraiment laissé un grand vide. Son aide eut été précieuse._

Elle s'appelait Padmé Amidala, et elle était la sénatrice du secteur Chomell. Bien sûr, il l'avait rencontré une dizaine d'années plus tôt lorsqu'il n'était qu'un padawan, lors du blocus de Naboo. Et il l'avait revu plus récemment encore, lorsqu'il avait été chargé de la protéger des attentats menés contre sa personne. Mais c'est en la voyant au Sénat, défendant avec ardeur une intervention pacifique plutôt que militaire malgré la guerre déclarée, qu'il comprit réellement qui elle était. Lui-même préférait la diplomatie à la violence. Se battre avec des mots, plutôt qu'avec des armes. Il mena quelques missions diplomatiques à ses côtés, ou escorta simplement des sénateurs dont elle faisait partie pour participer à des négociations. Et il admira cette femme forte et déterminée, exemplaire et ferme dans ses convictions, loyal envers ses alliés et fidèle à la démocratie.

 _Vous n'avez pas usurpé votre réputation de diplomate, et ce fut un réel plaisir de travailler à vos côtés, Négociateur._

Elle s'appelait Asajj Ventress, et elle représentait tout ce que le côté obscur avait de mauvais et de pernicieux. Elle était également la seule à avoir presque réussit à le mettre à genoux. Presque. Elle était douleur, elle était souffrance. Enchainé, mutilé, la sith l'avait torturé, mais pas brisé. Dans sa bouche, l'Ordre et la lumière étaient une hérésie, et Jedi était une insulte. Malgré cela, pas une seconde il n'avait envisagé de renier son allégeance et ses convictions. Elle était douleur, elle était souffrance. Mais si son corps le trahissait, son âme n'avait pas vacillé.

 _Vous les si parfaits jedi, si arrogants qu'ils ne voient même pas l'ombre s'étendre sous leurs yeux. Tu es faible, jedi._

Il s'appelait Yoda, mais il avait mis des années avant de se sentir digne de l'appeler par son prénom. Au temple, maitre Yoda était presque une légende vivante. Révéré par les novices, admiré par les padawans, respecté par les chevaliers. Et bien sûr, il respectait chacun de ses pairs. Mais il était loin de ressentit la même chose pour les autres maitres, tels Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi ou Kit Fisto. C'est seulement en devenant à son tour membre du conseil et en le côtoyant régulièrement qu'il comprit. Comprit réellement s'entend. Yoda n'était pas seulement un jedi d'exception, doués de facultés hors du communs. Il était plus que le Grand Maitre Yoda. C'était quelqu'un de profondément sage, soucieux des autres, croyant en l'humain avant tout et déterminé à changer le monde pour en faire un endroit meilleur. Idéaliste, malgré la guerre, le côté obscur et les siècles d'existence. Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons qu'il était **_Le_** maitre.

 _De l'espoir il y a toujours Maitre Kenobi. Ne pas baisser les bras nous devons._

Elle s'appelait Satine Kryze, duchesse de Mandalore, et elle était de loin la femme la plus belle qu'il ait jamais vu. A l'époque où il n'était que le padawan de Qui-Gon, il avait apprécié le temps passé à ses côtés pour la protéger. Elle était bonne, elle était douce, et elle était tout ce que son cœur désirait. Et elle le désirait également, il le voyait dans ses yeux. Il se savait amoureux d'elle, qu'importe que ces sentiments lui fussent interdits. Mais c'est après des années de séparation et des retrouvailles intenses qu'il comprit réellement l'étendue de son amour elle. Il était désormais un maitre jedi honoré et respecté, un membre du conseil, un jedi fidèle au code et aux valeurs de l'ordre. Et pourtant, il aurait tout abandonné pour elle, si seulement elle le lui avait demandé.

 _Doute de tout, meleth-nin***. Mais jamais des sentiments que je te porte._

Il s'appelait Cody, mais c'était là un nom qu'il lui avait donné. Avant de devenir le capitaine de son unité, il était connu sous le matricule CC-2224. Et s'il reconnaissait l'utilité de l'armée de clones, quelles que fussent les origines de sa création, il abhorrait cette idée selon laquelle tous les clones étaient remplaçables. Force, c'étaient des êtres vivants à part entière ! Ils étaient en guerre certes, une guerre qui s'enlisait depuis plusieurs années, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour oublier leurs principes. Sinon, ils ne valaient pas mieux que ceux qu'ils combattaient. C'était la guerre, et parfois il voulait détester Cody pour tout ce qu'il représentait. Mais c'était la guerre quand même, qu'importe ce qu'il veuille, et lui non plus n'avait pas demandé à se retrouver là. Alors ils étaient là-dedans ensemble, à se battre pour ce qu'ils croyaient être juste. Et si ses nuits étaient peuplées d'ombres et de sang malgré les heures de méditation, ça ne l'empêchait pas le jour venu de continuer la bataille.

 _L'ennemi bat en retraite, exactement comme vous l'aviez prévu Général Kenobi. Nous pouvons rentrer à la base._

Il s'appelait Dark Vador, et il était sa plus grande erreur. Qu'avait-il fait, qu'avait-il raté pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Il n'avait rien vu, aveugle et sourd aux appels de son padawan, de son ami. Et surtout, il n'avait pas vu ce qui importait réellement. Il n'avait pas compris sa rage à la mort de sa mère, seulement sa douleur. Il n'avait pas saisi sa peur de perdre Padmé, n'y voyant qu'une forte amitié en lieu et place de cet amour dévastateur. S'était-il leurré ? Aurait-il pu changer les choses ? Surement, si seulement il avait été plus présent pour lui. Mais c'était trop tard pour les regrets, il devait mettre un terme à cette folie tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il avait échoué, et il devrait vivre avec ce poids sur sa conscience. Il avait été son frère. Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait que des cendres.

 _Si tu n'es pas avec moi, alors tu es contre moi._

Il s'appelait Luke Skywalker, et il était ce petit garçon qu'il avait vu grandir. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, quelques minutes après sa naissance. Il l'avait emmené sur Tatooine chez son oncle, voulant le protéger de l'Empire. Et pendant des années, il avait veillé sur lui de loin. Le bébé était devenu un enfant intrépide, dont les aventures l'avaient plus d'une fois menées près de sa retraite solitaire. Puis il avait muri, devenant encore meilleur pilote que son père au même âge, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et finalement, c'est son passé de jedi l'avait rattrapé, causant la mort d'Owen et Beru, et entrainant l'adolescent à sa suite. Malgré les circonstances, il prit un plaisir certain à enseigner au jeune homme, comme il l'aurait fait avec un padawan. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au véritable visage de l'histoire qu'il tronquait à ses yeux, une histoire que le vieux Ben de Tatooine n'était pas sensé connaitre. Il aurait voulu l'ignorer, et enseigner à ce padawan que la Force avait mis sur son chemin sans avoir à lui mentir. Cependant, il savait qu'il le faisait pour de bonnes raisons : l'espoir était né.

 _Ben ? Ben Kenobi ? Ça alors, ce que je suis content de vous voir !_

Et lui, qui était-il pour tous ces gens ? Bibi avait grandi, Bi-wa avait perdu ses amis et sa famille. Le négociateur n'avait plus de traité à signer, le Général Kenobi n'avait plus d'armée à diriger, le maitre n'avait plus de padawan à éduquer. Lourdaud-bi-wan n'était qu'un masque qu'on lui avait imposé, et Ben était l'illusion qu'il avait lui-même forgé. Tout avait une fin, sa vie comme le reste. Alors qui était-il ? Que resterait-il de lui ?

 _Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

Elle ne s'appelait pas. Elle était juste là, tout simplement. Elle avait toujours été là. Ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots. Ses sourires et ses larmes. Toujours là. Mais il n'était qu'un homme parmi tant d'autres. Elle se jouait du destin, influençant les vies comme on manipulerait des pions sur un échiquier. Elle était lumière et obscurité, garante de l'équilibre. Et c'est en son sein qu'elle accueillait les âmes perdues et les âmes victorieuses, ceux qui avaient cru en elle et ceux qui l'avaient délaissée, ceux qui l'avait priée et ceux qui l'avait trahie. Elle était impartiale, et toujours là. Elle l'accueillit lui, parce que tout avait une fin.

 _Que la Force soit avec toi. À jamais._

Il s'appelait Obi-Wan Kenobi.

* * *

 **Notes :**

 *** : Seul OC de ce texte, tous les autres personnages existent**

 **** : Paroles légèrement modifiées de "Dors mon tout petit" des Ogres de Barback & Anne Sylvestre**

 ***** : "Mon amour" en sindarin, langue elfique de l'univers de Tolkien**


End file.
